


Or His Sister

by Skylar102



Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sibling Love, Siblings, Weapons Master Isabelle Lightwood, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: It's never a good sign when Jace enters the Weapons Room
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: 5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Or His Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Part twooooooo

It’s never a good sign when Jace walks into the weapons room with his signature charming smile on his face. Izzy stares at him, not buying it for one second. She has already had to fix so many broken shadowhunter weapons today. 

“I swear Jace if you say what you’re about to say I am going to strangle you,” Izzy says going back to repairing the kindjal on the table.

“What? Can’t a brother come visit his sister?” Jace puts on his most charming smile.

“Not when said sister knows that said brother just got back from a patrol.” She sends him a not impressed look.

“Now that’s just plain cruel, Izzy. I’m wounded.” Jace places a hand on his heart. “I was coming in here to ask if you wanted anything to eat? I know you haven’t had time for a break from what Underhill told me.”

“Underhill should mind his own business,” she mutters under her breath before letting out a hiss as she slices her finger on the blade. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just behind on repairs since my assistant left for the Iron Sisters to get more adamas for me. And that was,” she looks over at the clock on the wall and slumps her shoulders, “one hour ago.”

She drops her tools with a groan and lays her head on the table. It was going to be a long day for her. She feels a pat on her shoulder and sees Jace is now across the table from her.

“You should take a break, Iz.” Jace sends her a smile. “You work too hard.”

“Tell me about it,” she smiles back. “So where were you planning on going for lunch?”

“Probably gonna head over to Five Guys.”

“Yes, please! A double bacon burger sounds so good right now.” Izzy’s mouth is practically salivating at the thought of it. She perks up on her stool and grabs her tools. “Okay I’m going to finish up this weapon if you want to head over there.”

“You got it.” Jace salutes her as he turns to walk away only to bump into Clary. 

“Hey! Did you drop off your stele yet so we can head to lunch?” Clary asks innocently, not knowing the consequences of her words. Jace freezes like a deer in the headlights as he hears the sounds of tools dropping to the table behind him.

He grabs Clary’s hand and rushes them out the door. He barely misses the knife that imbeds into the wall next to him. Clary lets out a yelp at the sight but Jace keeps going. Turning the corner he hears his sister shout.    
  
“Jace you fucker!” Echoes down the hall and shadowhunters in the hallway stare at the knife in the wall as Jace and Clary rush down the hallway.

“Didn’t tell her huh?” Clary laughs out as she tries to keep up with his fast pace.

“I figured it was better to get her food first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
